horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Culture National Anthem
Culture National Anthem is a 2018 song by Migos, recorded for their album Culture II. Lyrics Ooh, yeah, yeah Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Say they want the culture (culture) Eat it up, turn them to vultures (to vultures) Migo Gang pull up like soldiers (Gang) Now when we pull up, we got chauffeurs, chauffeurs Tell 'em do it for the culture, do it for the culture Got to do it for the culture, do it for the culture Tell 'em do it for the culture, do it for the culture Got to do it for the culture, do it for the culture, culture I wake up and I thank God and I go strong (I thank God) I wake up and look at my ice and put it on (put it on) She gon' fuck, she look at my life and wanna be on (in my life) But we not havin' it (no) Huncho hit it and passin' it (Huncho, Quavo) I'm too passionate (passionate, ) I'm too focused on my craft I need a million dollar slab, bring it back and break it down With the whole gang right now, flyin' in and out of town You was searchin' for the wave, it was Culture what we found, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah You was searchin' for the wave, it was Culture what we found Culture, culture, culture, yeah You was searchin' for the wave, it was Culture what we found Culture, culture, culture Believe me when I say we create our own sound Culture, culture, culture I know you see it now, what they be screamin' 'bout Say they want the culture (culture) Eat it up, turn them to vultures (to vultures) Migo Gang pull up like soldiers (Gang) And when we pull up, we got chauffeurs, chauffeurs Tell 'em do it for the culture, do it for the culture Got to do it for the culture, do it for the culture Tell 'em do it for the culture, do it for the culture Got to do it for the culture, do it for the culture, culture Do it for the culture, only time that I be focused They some culture vultures, bite the lingo when we wrote it (wrote it) Culture is a wave (Culture), everybody wanna ride it (ride) They geeked up for days (days), they gon' wait and keep they eyes on it (eyes) Put your mind on it, watch me defeat my opponent (mind) Keep your eyes on it, don't lose sight, we all want it (eyes) I work hard, don't I, now they watch me on the Sony (TV) Can't fuck with you jabronis, pussy n***as ridin' ponies, Culture Ride the wave (ride), too busy occupied, gettin' paid (occupied) I'ma duck off and hibernate (duck off) Win the Grammys and hire a Wraith (win the Grammys) I can pull up, no diamonds today (pull up) I can walk on the moon in the Wraith (moonwalk) We created the food and you ate it (hey) We the biggest of groups, we the greatest (yeah) Jets I ride in the latest (jets) Outdated, you fell and you faded (outdated) I am a Nawf Side native (Nawf side) Crocodile Hermes gator (crocodile) I'ma get the bag every angle (get the bag) Mama got Cartier bangles (Mama) Audemars ring, Uranus (Audemars) Matchin' with the ? on the paintings Oh, say (say), "Can you see?" (see) My people prayed (prayed) and take a knee We don't need stripes 'cause we got bright stars We gon' still fight (fight) for that race car (car) When you do right (right), that's 'cause you work hard (hard) They gon' divide us all (all), that's when it falls apart (apart) Tryna save the whole world, but it ain't my job (job) No, it ain't my job They told me, "Ride the whole wave like I drive my car" Skrrt, skrrt, skrrt, skrrt Mama told me, "Break out of these chains, son and you'll go far" Mama! Yeah, yeah Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Culture, culture, culture Why it sucks #The laughable lyrics. #The band's vocals are lathered with autotune and annoying. Official Audio Category:2018 Category:Migos Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement